Iron Flower
by jetslinger333
Summary: This is an Idea I thought long a go since there's never been a Crossover of Iron blooded Orphan with Code Geass, So why Not.


Iron-Blooded Orphan x code geass

(We All Lift Together)

Cold, the air and water flowing

Hard, the land we call our home

Push, to keep the dark from coming

Feel the weight of what we owe

This, the song of sons and daughters

Hide, the heart of who we are

Making peace to build our future

Strong, united, working 'til we fall

Cold, the air and water flowing

Hard, the land we call our home

Push, to keep the dark from coming

Feel the weight of what we owe

This, the song of sons and daughters

Hide, the heart of who we are

Making peace to build our future

Strong, united, working 'til we fall

[Chorus]

And we all lift, and we're all adrift

Together, together

Through the cold mist, 'til we're lifeless

Together, together

* * *

Tekkadan a group of rejects and outcast from a society composed of abandonment children either by too much mouth to feed, being sold, disability, half breed, inbreed and other things scorn by society.

A mysterious child soldier name Orga Itsuka form the mercenary group called Tekkadan for the purpose of gathering the rejects as a community and a place where they all belong and a family was his motto. In due time they organization grow to a bigger private army to a private military company, that only concept was to oppose Britannia rule.

Many children including few grownups' rejects also join the group since it was a place that no society would take them. Example a man named Father James whom was a priest join Tekkadan since a Britannia noble bought an orphanage just to make a summer home with no place to go for the children and corrupt government would look the other way it was Tekkadan that would lend a hand.

Another reason on why Tekkadan was a strong powerhouse was the mobile suit and weapons of unknown origin that turn the tide of every war they fought another reason was they underestimate Tekkadan since it was run by a group of children.

It was this action that intrigues the Zero and wanted to form an alliance, of course, some member of the Black Knight found that idea was bad since they were two reasonable problems. One, they are just a bunch of children no older than 18 years old and mercenary only answered to money.

But Zero argues that Kallen who was still a child was a compatible pilot. Especially the pilot of Barbatos, Mikazuki Augus was giving the name Devil of the battlefield. After many debuts Tekkadan was part of the Black knights and Orga became Third-In-Command in due time. But only in named.

* * *

Both Tekkadan and Black Knights fought against Britannia in many occasion including the Black rebellion.

The aftermath of the FLEIJA incident Schneizel and former members of the Black Knights were discussing g on what to do. The Black Knights were already changing to a new organization after Zero disappearance a year ago.

With all the core members captured or dead it was up to Orga to reorganize the organization and named it Tekkadan ( temporary) course some would argue that a kid running a large organization but Orga has proven how well he commands in Zero absence including those around him.

How he managed to utilize an escape route and a new base that would become the center of the organization Tekkadan. They work as a mercenary for the E.U. with a higher price of course. From a PMC to a full force military group.

Schneizel was discussing Orga the others about Lelouch whom he was Zero the 11 prince with a vendetta. How he showed them the proof of Lelouch atrocities including his Geass. After hearing this everyone shouted in frustration and despair. Ohgi in position if they give Lelouch Japan will be free. But Orga dismiss

"What why are you_"

"I'm not trusting this shame deal"

"Why is that?" The prince asked.

"I'm not some kind of mutt desperate enough that I would bark for a piece of meat thrown at me. No obtaining only Japan, it's just a piece of land I want more than Just Japan."

Schneizel eyes harden this was unexpected_ no, Orga Itsuki was different from the rest of the Black knights, unlike all Black Knights members they all have a past that can be exploited. Tekkadan, however, doesn't have a past a group of rejects without a past band together. He doubts money and privilege can buy Tekkadan loyalty.

"Why more do you want?"

"Three things, the first one is that you release hold of any area near to the UFN including Euro Britannia that will be under UFN including Area 11." Orga uses the word Area 11 to make a point.

"Second every Area that is release will regain back their freedom and culture once more."

"And third Britannia will withdraw from the UFN country and No Britannia is to enter any area belong to the UFN and I wanted in written with your signature."

"You're asking too much I'm just a prime minister."

"No, you have ambition you wanted to become the next emperor is that simple and that reason why you came here. Because you want something in return and Lelouch isn't enough."

"It's just a blunt request I'm sure freeing Japan would be enough."

"One dirt of earth is not enough, your people have conquered and oppress other nation giving us one nation back is not enough. We want more than just dirt we want a future for everyone here in Tekkadan. If you agree to my demand you can have Lelouch in gift wrap free of charge."

"Let me converse with the others of the situation" as Schneizel left the conference room this wasn't what he thought, he thought exposing Lelouch would usurp the Black Knights no it's probably never considered Tekkadan a threat.

"What the hell was that?" Ohgi outburst joins with others.

"Are you done squirming like children you all think small, obtaining Japan for that piece of land. We can obtain other lands with the UFN foundation. What I want is the future for those from Tekkadan"

"Future we can achieve a future without Zero."

"Zero or Lelouch it doesn't matter whoever is leading we Tekkadan have struggled and survive even before the formation of the Black Knights. The reason you want Japan is it because it's your homeland a place where you were born and place with happiest memories before the invasion."

"Of course"

"That is why you grownups are weak so attach with the past you had everything in your life."

"What did you say brat."

"I since the day I was born I didn't know whom my parents were I grow up in the ghetto even before the invasion in some far of country. I would steal from others and fight to survive in this cruel world. I would fight other adults that beat me up for a scrap of money and food I found. I saw those around me die of disease and starvation even before they could reach their 13 birthday."

"So tell me what kind of comfort words can you give to us that would ensure those like us have a bright future not Japan but from far off."

The adults were speechless not it's was because they were desperate to gain back Japan they never thought the bigger picture other reason was fear.

"How can we assure that you aren't geass"

"If was geass like the rest of you I wouldn't betray Zero. Isn't that right Ohgi or you should call your lover Chigusa here for proof."

"What, how did you know about?"

"You underestimate us children for being incompetent but we learn how to trust and obtain information no matter where you can. If you want information you ask the rats." Orga learns to gather information with Biscuit help with other children's like them.

Society wouldn't expect children to know about espionage or spying especially those who live in the Ghetto and look down.

Ohgi was afraid and hysteria that Orga found out about his lover Villetta and fear that would jeopardize his trust with the others as everyone was starting to look at him as he pull a gun pointing at Orga heads who didn't faze at all.

"Is this a coup Ohgi is one proof that you all haven't been geass even though you're once a teacher pointing a gun at children is so hypocrite."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do as you please we adults should be the one who take the burden you are relieved of duty."

"I disagree." The gun that Ohgi use was shot from his arm by Mikazuki and not only that other Tekkadan members storm inside the conference room with guns pointing at the former members of the Black Knights.

Ohgi and the others were put at gunpoint "As right now you try to start a coup, betray Zero and thus relieved of duty."

"You can't do this!" Mika fired at Ohgi leg injuring him when he tries to struggle and Villetta shouted.

"I'm not playing I already knew about your secret lover but I should thank you Chigusa for shooting Ohgi during the Black Rebellion everyone here with him gone I was the one who took command of the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion. As such we Tekkadan will form our own future without your help."

"Take them to the locked room make sure all of them are tied with cuffs and relief of everything." The Black Knights including Villetta were being hauled out of the room while some would want to ask a few questions about Ohgi and Chigusa.

"Biscuit what you say is predicted the Black Knights try to usurp using paranoid by that blonde."

"Yes it's better we be prepared for any such situation, I don't trust adults with a motive especially someone with a secret," Orga remembering how he got shot and died, it was a lesson that he must remember to no never trust one whom would backstab you at any moment.

"What about Lelouch you do know of the things he did it's…" Biscuit couldn't even say the words.

"I'm going to give him a beating I already reach my patient with him. In truth I would have given him to Schneizel without question but" Orga took a long breath to relax. "I'm doing this for Euphemia, she wanted me to give Lelouch a chance for redemption."

"Even so it doesn't matter what matters is that we must push forward for our future." Orga looking with determination, as Tekkadan will take over the Black Knights and will become UFN main army. It was something Orga plan during the Black Rebellion, he wanted to take over the Black knight ever since Learning about Lelouch Veddete and it was dangerous.

"Yes our future and those before us."

* * *

Those who undergo Alaya-Vijnana System surgery are immune to Geass probably due the pseudo-brain lobe also governs spatial awareness, the pilot's spatial awareness is enhanced as proof when Lelouch try to use on Orga and I didn't not go it well when Mikazuki and Orga force Lelouch reveal his secret or they beat him up for good and theirs no leverage.

So Lelouch spills out everything just to avoid to be used as a punching bag. Since he had nothing to bargain for. It was then Biscuit form an idea that Tekkadann should join the Black Knights but their members would work secretly unknown to the rest of the adults.

Just making themselves stranger to others they won't suspect Tekkadan involvement with Zero but just an outside party. This so-called alliance provide beneficial especially Rakshata who specialize in medical cybernetics found intrigue Alaya-Vijnana System and perfected it allowing better use of the system on pilots without killing and paralyzing them.

Orga never did trust Lelouch since he had that Mcgillis feeling the part when he tries to use Geass on him and Mikazuki was proof enough being completely paranoid. A person wore a mask and distrust others is someone needs to keep an eye out. Keeps your friend close but your enemy closer.

On top of the deck Orga was beating up Lelouch it wants just t show how much he was pissed with Lelouch action wanted to wake him up of the grandeur. Other members of Tekkadan were watching same including Kallen and C.C. while at the same time Mikazuki was there.

Orga already tolerates whatever Lelouch did as Zero including the massacre princess incident, he knew that Lelouch geass Euphemia by accident to start a rebellion but he didn't question that much about it.

"Do you know what this is, this is pain it's the pain that is different than the one you felt. You once told me you understand our predicament of being alone an orphan like us but that was a lie. You had your sister as your only source of hope but unlike us, we never had anyone to love but ourselves".

"You told me once that you walk the path of carnage as your destiny but that was a lie, the death of those you cared makes you weak and out of anger you destroyed many lives and slaughtered innocent. We know about Shirley you are a coward no different than Kururugi. You're the reason why your sister died."

"I'm nothing like him it was his fault."

"Then whose fault is it, you acted like tantrum child that lost everything then grow up! What is there to lose?" As Orga kick Lelouch hard and stepping on him. "You have your life and those who still cared for you. If you can't put your shit together you are a liability." Orga throw Lelouch without looking back.

Kallen came to help Lelouch up after the beating but he remains standing. Lelouch then thought what happen since the day he became and Zero off all the sacrifices he made to get here, if he gives up now all of it will be in vain.

"Orga what's our next plan." Lelouch wanted to know since he was always the one with a plan.

"We're going to kill the Emperor. It was the deal that Schneizel made if we killed the Emperor he will fulfill our request. Considers yourself lucky Lelouch since you're leverage to us and we don't need to send you to Schneizel."

* * *

This is just some idea or suggestion that can be put in the story a series off ups and downs in which I'm not going to write any epic moment or climax like Mikazuki vs Bismark as Barbatos Rex vs Galahad, during their duel, Orga killing Rolo with a bullet to the head, Orga propose to Fumina, Akihiro and Lafter are finally engaged. Biscuit found love, Naze creating his own company and harem again.

* * *

So we skip towards meeting the Emperor.

The entire island of Kamine was enveloped by a strange light and causing those caught within the island to be transferred with C world. How it happen nobody knows not even Charles but it doesn't stop him from continuing the plan.

During that time Mikazuki piloting Barbatos was battling against Monica member the Knight of Round on top of the island. At the time Orga, Akihiro, Lelouch, Kallen were pursuing to assassinate the Emperor on the island. While Suzaku was on the island as he tries to assassinate the Emperor too.

C.C. was on the Ikaruga since she lost her memories. That when Anya that Marianne possesses use her ability to regain C.C. memories.

As such when the phenomena start Orga, Mikazuki, Akihiro, Lelouch, Kallen, C.C., Anya, and Monica whom were on the island in C world. Barbatos was also there even though heaven and hell Barbatos will follow its master Mikazuki.

"You have come including those that have no involvement with our family feud. But I already knew you Orga and those from Tekkadan are not from around here not you're not even from our world." As the area change its image to Mars post-calamity war.

It's showing from how that day began with Mikazuki and Orga showing their adventure and their deaths. It's showing how the day Mika killed a person with a gun. And both of them join the Chryse Guard Security how the adults treating all of them like discarded pawns how they would beat children just for talking. Some of the children are also forced to undergo the Alaya-Vignana System surgery which is both very painful and potentially fatal then showing they rebelled against the adults and form Tekkadan.

As their adventure begins not for glory, freedom or money but for themselves and others before them. How many friends and loves ones died because of the war. But they continue to move forward

Many who saw this have a different reaction.

Lelouch felt like a complete fool he thought his life was hard because of how he was exiled and the war started but he was alright since the Ashford sheltered both him and Nunnally. How complaint about his life like a doll pretends to be that person. Tekkadan was different Orga and the others thought about the future even if their lives would cease they would still fight for others.

Kallen never did trust Tekkadan since they were a mercenary group that only works for money. And how they all never told them about their past. And her distrust increase when Orga took over the Black Knights. But seeing their past (even if they are from a different reality) was mesmerizing it makes her feel like an arse. At least she had her mother a brother when she was born. For them, they were already orphan and discarded pawns and have no place in the world.

C.C. felt a feeling camaraderie with Tekkadan the feeling how she was a slave and wanted a place to belong and love.

Monica was both shocked and understand why they fight it was similar to Britannia concept only the strong survive and Tekkadan are the strong to survive. But it makes a comparison to her trial what Tekkadan show was a true strength.

"Do you understand now what I'm about to accomplish would bring peace to the world and no longer there would be a calamity war." As Charles describe others of his insane plan along with Marianne his fateful wife.

Those who heard can felt the sense of betrayal and despair to finding that everything you fought was in vain.

Orga who heard this can only laugh. "So this is your master plan, if you use to take over the world I would have applause but this is nothing more than a third-rate villain scheme."

"What do you say?" The Emperor felt insulted.

"You heard me I've seen people do terrible things out of greed, pleasure, and insanity but this. It's nothing more than a third-rate villain scheme. What I can see is that you afraid of facing others. You fear to talk no you fear of being lied to. It's a way you can hide in your so-called palace like a bird in the cage fearing the outside world. Only come out because of food how pathetic."

Charles never felt insulted in his entire life.

"We Tekkadan will create our own future with our own hands and not some wash-up Emperor who acted like a child I can guess where Lelouch got his tantrum from."

Lelouch growl hearing Orga compare to him with the Emperor. "Insult me as you like but the plan will start."

"Mika what are going to do?" it was questioned Orga asked his best friend and brother in arms.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to smash that tower." Barbatos start to move even without Mikazuki pilot inside the cockpit. But it was then chained by something around it as it dangles up the sky of C world.

"You can't stop it."

"Barbatos!" The gundam feeling the will of its true pilot that bonded with, it using the fatal system even if Barbatos took out its eye, arms, and legs it still continues to move forward. Mika still thank him. Barbatos growl as his eyes turns red ripping the chain apart.

Barbatos has another secret it was during the Black Rebellion and the death of Euphemia her body was taken by Tekkadan after Lelouch shot her and before the Lancelot intervention. Tekkadan especially Orga doesn't believe that Euphemia would massacre the Japanese he suspected to be geass. Using the Alaya-Vignana system her body was frozen but her mind was transferred within Barbatos.

With her mind within Barbatos she can see what the Gundam see. Rakshata called it Drift it was based the idea on the Alaya-Vignana System since it connected to the pilot spine. This allows Euphemia consciousness to become one with Mikazuki. Share their memories, instinct and emotions. Drifting allows them to act as one and control the very movement of the Gundam itself, how she can see all of Mikazuki Auguss memories and communicate with him.

It was this method that Orga knew of the incident what befell Euphemia he was furious including others from Tekkadan, he wanted do much go straight and punch him but that wasn't the time as the Black Rebellion was starting.

She was jealous especially about Mikazuki lover Kudelia Aina Bernstein whom wasn't a princess but was strong and noble how her speech inspired others, how she didn't really from her position but her own for the good of others.

Then his other lover Atra Mixta whom Mikazuki saved from starvation that his willingness to use all the money he had for her. Atra a petite girl was able to work for the benefit of others and sharing their love with Mikazuki how she never hides her feelings.

Euphy felt jealous and wish that she could be like them, but Mika convinces that everyone has their specialty and fault. How from time to time both of them would talk within the mind of Barbatos. It was the only way she can know of the outside world through Barbatos eyes and Mikazuki memories.

How she was disappointed what happen to both Lelouch and Suzaku. Learn the truth that her father didn't care at all including lady Marianne that her sister Cornelia idolized. She felt frustrated so many died for her father dream.

In time she felt in love with Mika a nickname she learn from others whom are close would called him by that name. She learns that her love for Suzaku was just a childish crush a book that she read a knight came to her aid.

But reality is always different Suzaku and Lelouch became different person that she no longer knew. She wanted to say something of the wrongdoing Suzaku was going especially sold her brother to her father. It was impossible she wanted to say something couldn't only Mikazuki can feel and hear her within Barbatos.

Not even his words spoke through Mika would be heard Suzaku all of it remain hollow. She for the first time felt helpless and could do nothing. Trap inside this hollow shell and only one boy she could talk to. In time she learned to adapt and mature learning that not everything revolves around her and there always consequences of every action including her zone that she suggested.

Both Euphemia and Barbatos destroyed the thought elevator crushing it with its metallic claws. Charles was furious on how a mecha machine was able to move in a place that would make machine absolute. It wasn't just that he felt something within the machine a human consciousness was inside of Barbatos.

To add the final blow Barbatos grab both Charles and Marianne with its yellow metallic claws ready crush them to a pulp.

"This is impossible no machine can move in C. world."

"This is the end Emperor once you're dead Schneizel will fulfill the deal."

"Insolent boy do you realize if you get rid of me Schneizel will become emperor and will declare war to create his world."

"No living in a dream, a world without a future for children like us, too sees how far we will grow and become more than just soldiers, a world where we can look to the sky and grasp our own future. Not a world traps in a cage."

"If you can't see the future and continue looking back you're nothing more than a hypocrite. Mikazuki do it"

Barbatos growl as its eyes turn even redder it was then something happen an image of Euphemia can be seen by Charles and Marianne.

"Euphemia?"

"Goodbye, father and lady Marianne." as she said that she crushes both of them into a bloody pulp as their body disappears to particles within C world. Unknown to anyone Barbatos absorb Charles Code.

It's over for now. Orga walks towards Suzaku and pull his collar looking at him. He wanted to say something to the hypocrite knight of round.

"Do you know why I hate you the more than the Emperor. It's because you're a coward who hides from other people grace. We since the day we were born are treated like trash by society."

" You kept calling us low life that we fought for money, but you have something we don't have a happy childhood memory. You hated us and despise us for not knowing who we are is that something you only thought for yourselves."

" It's your decision for what you want to do. But I will tell you one thing Euphemia is alive." Everyone who heard it was shocked.

"She's alive how"

"We manage to save her body during the Black Rebellion her mind was transferred within Barbatos while her body was frozen."

"So you knew the truth of what happen to Euphemia it was my fault."

"Yes we were suspicious about why and we know of the accident you cause, in truth we wanted to beat you up or worst we will talk about that later."

"But that means Euphemia is inside Barbatos." Suzaku tried to called his beloved

"That would be impossible only Mika can hear her voice within Barbatos you can bark all you like but she will never able to hear you."

Orga was talking with Schneizel through the channel of the ship everyone was there including a beat up tie up Lelouch.

"So you killed the Emperor, a deals is a deal then I would announce my word and the deal we made for all to hear and in writing of course."

"Pleasure doing business with you your highness, so what about Lelouch?"

"You can have him and do what you want to him. He is no of concern to me."

"How very generous of you." The screen turns black.

Orga then face those inside the conference room. As you might know Schneizel will never keep his promise he would buy time and launch a full assault towards us.

"So what we will do."

"We will be prepared, by defeating Schneizel we can finally end this cycle once and for all."

* * *

This is scene Mikazuki vs Bismark

The knight of one announces to the world that he wanted to duel with the ace pilot of Tekkadan and was willing to wager not only his noble title but wealth and power to him Mikazuki Augus. But if Tekkadan loses the duel the group will be disbanded.

It was a trap it didn't take Orga and Lelouch time to know such action was unethical to the knight of one. It's probably due to avenge The Emperor death and especially the responsible giving the death blow. Not only that he needs an army to obtain back Britannia that is under Schneizel rule and eliminayr any possible threat.

Bismark the so-called knight of one was having a hard time fighting against the child soldier Mikazuki Augus. The boy was unpredictable not even his Geass was able to know his every move. Both mechs clashes their weapons.

Mikazuki with his mace like sword tries to get a hit on Bismark's Galahad. But he counters with the large Excalibur both pilots trying to get even one hit at each other. Bismark years of experience as the Emperor bodyguard has killed assassins, rebels, and others who would harm the Empire and his majesty life.

Still, he couldn't see an opening towards Barbatos Resin. Mikazuki using two of the tail blade behind his back to counter any Bismark attack. The Galahad then grab the wire tail pulling it towards him causing Barbatos to flung straight towards Bismark ready blade to pierce Barbatos.

Mikazuki quickly us the thruster to jump up from the blade and cut the rope flew back quickly to give some distance.

"Your good Mikazuki Augus its shame that you're on the other side, you would have made a great knight of two under my tutelage."

"Thank you for the praise but I doubt Britannia society would accept me."

"It's true, Britannia prefer those with noble blood to ascend knighthood, similar how they were dissatisfied with Empress Marianne. Enough talk Mikazuki Augus is the time we finish this fight and I will avenge his majesty."

"Sure"

Both pilots continue the fight to the death at the same time the entire world was watching such event it can be described spectacular a battle between two aces.

One of them was the knight of one who was the Emperor sword and shield, he was known as Emperor right-hand man and defeated the Empire enemies in his name. Bismark Waldenstein was unparalleled that no one could challenge him in battle accept one person who was the Flash.

The other one was a child soldier whom society looked down since he was raised on the street of Japan, recruited by mercenaries they heard as they say. But Mikazuki rises up as one of the most famous pilots being called the Devil of Tekkadan. He was said to decimate a hundred 100 knightmares on his own.

The entire group of Tekkadan and former Black Knights were watching the duel of the century. Both sides had the advantage with each other in combat both skill and power.

This more like a gamble as the dice was thrown nobody knows who will win this duel. If the knight of one won Tekkada will lose its morale, one of its ace pilot defeated in battle not only that Britannia will regain back its territory and army to boot.

But if Mikazuki won the duel he obtains not only Bismark Waldenstein wealth and power but including those that follow around him out of loyalty and honor.

It was then Mikazuki manage to slash Galahad floating system causing it to crash "I got you"

"As if I let you" but not before Bismark fired its slash harken damage glide system and pulling Barbatos down to earth. Both mech crash and were quite a damaged but still operational.

Both pilots were hurt from the impact bleeding, Bismark Geass eye was bleeding it was due to crash that some of shrapnel flew. Mikazuki head was bleeding covering his right eye. Euphemia was worried she can felt the pain Mika was enduring.

The fight continues as both combatants using what advantage they got. Barbatos rush using it'd legs thruster dashing towards Galahad. Galahad anticipated and counter with Excalibur the fight continue as both mech bash each other with their weapons.

(Imagine Mikazuki vs Crank )

It was then Bismark manage to destroyed Barbatos weapon handle and that moment stab Barbatos left shoulder and continue its attack but Barbatos grab the sword making sure Galahad stood still unknown to Bismarck one of tail manage to grab the head of the mace and launched towered Barbatos right arm.

Barbatos grab it but Bismark anticipated such act that he quickly jump back the Galahad ready to pierce Barbatos with its slash harken but another tail blade wrap around the Galahad pulling towards Mikazuki killed zone.

Barbatos pierce with its Armor Pierce on the Galahad as the entire world saw but Bismark fired his other slash harken damaging Barbatos but with a grace manage to dodge the harken missing the cockpit by a millimeter.

"Impossible no one can dodge that fast." It was Euphemia that help Barbatos move.

The only one that stands was Barbatos as Mikazuki who still injured got out with the whisker still attached to the back, he could see Bismark the knight of one injured from his last attack. It reminds him how he duel with Gjlahorn pilot Crank was his name.

"It seems you won the duel Mikazuki Augus " the knight of one didn't flinch or showed fear when the gun was pointed at him.

"Tell me what reason you join this war and what would you do after this is over." It was just a question.

"My reason is to protect my comrades so that we can build a place that we can belong."

"A place you can belong I understand the feeling," Bismark remember even he wanted a place to belongs before he meets Charles.

"And I wanted to build a farm and live there."

"Build a farm that's your dream after the war."

"HA HA HA HA HA" Bismark laugh even when he hurt but it was something he didn't expect he thought a boy like him would crave wealth and power but all he wanted was a farm of his own or he just does it out of orders and never thought of the future for himself. "You're an interesting boy it's a shame that I didn't find you earlier you would make a great knight of round."

"Tell me would it be different if I found you and adopted you to the Waldenstein family and become my son and serve the Emperor would it change anything."

"That I don't know."

"True, it's my greatest shame that I couldn't avenge my Emperor demise-" Mikazuki fired his gun since Bismark was talking too long."

The world rejoiced as the UFN saw that their greatest threat Bismark the knight of one was defeated in combat while Suzaku didn't like it at all as how Mikazuki end Bismark. Thinking there might be other ways.

* * *

This is my Idea since there never been any Iron Blooded Orphan x Code Geass. Olga and the other mature after being killed for being naïve they didn't want to experience such situation anymore. Father James brown is a character from mafia 3.

The part When Euphemia Mind within Barbatos is based on Gundam Vidar and the other When Charles was crush like EVA-01 Crushing Kaworu.

I'm not making Orga a Gary stu as he learned from his mistake the others would adapt to avoid such fate just like from Halo 4 by Catherine Halsey "Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the ultimate soldier. And because of our success, when the Covenant invaded, we were ready." They learned and adapt.

The song We All Lift Together kinda appropriate .


End file.
